Chalk
by JimHarbis
Summary: Set in a time period before Link gets Navi, SariaLink pairing. A bored Link decides to go exploring. Technically my 3rd fic.
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:

* * *

Maybe I should pair these with the first chapter from now on. It is fun to make multiple files, though. Anyway, story relations: I apologize if you don't like this pairing, but it's the one that I thought of the first time I ever played OoT. In my other story, I called her Link's mother figure, but I think this might be better to write about.

This is based on one thing that I don't believe any fanfic has been based upon before. Let's test your memory. You stick Ocarina of Time into your N64, flick the power switch, and start a new game. After rapidly pressing buttons to get through dialog, you are finally allowed to control Link! After watching Saria run up to your tree house, you climb down the ladder and look to the lower left. Is there something on the tree? Yes! A small child's drawing of a grand hero fighting an evil monster! Though it is not tied in with the game at all, I thought it would be interesting to base a story on, seeing as it somewhat reflects Link's future. Hopefully this proves to be a fun, interesting task. Please review, and enjoy. Sorry for such crappy chapter lengths.


	2. Chapter 1: Child's Play

Chalk, A Legend of Zelda fanfiction

Chapter One: Child's Play

Excluded. Bored. Yearning. These are the three things Link felt as he took a small slab of chalk in his hand. Not knowing what new activities were available for him to do in the seclusion of the small forest, he sat at the base of his treehouse. Suddenly, an idea struck him. what if he, Link, who was so young and alone, were to become a hero? He gleefully smirked at the idea, and began to pick bark off of the trunk. Once he had made a decent canvas, he began to illustrate his thoughts. Being young, his artistic abilities were quite crude, and he drew a stick figure holding what was meant to be a sword and shield. Pausing, he reviewed his drawing. He smirked, drew a pointy hat on the small man.

[Better not get cocky.] He thought, running his hand down his own pointy Kokiri hat.

He rubbed it away and frowned again. Slowly, he drew a dragon. It was twice the size of the man, and had stick arms. Its back was lined with triangular scales, as most dragons have. Satisfied, Link stood, wiped his tunic clean of dirt, and began to trudge towards the Lost Woods. As he climbed the first ledge, he had a thought.

[Why are there random ledges in an inhabited forest area?]

He disregarded that question when he looked to his right and saw two blue rupees sitting behind Mido's house.

[Rather, who leaves all this money lying around? Stupid Mido, probably. He won't let me see The Great Deku Tree without a sword and shield! I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing I listened to him quite yet.] He proclaimed mentally, looking over his shoulder at the Kokiri Sword.

Link chuckled to himself as he picked up the money, and swung his feet around in the dirt. With a sigh, he started walking towards the vine ladder. Once he reached the top, he slashed at the Gossip Stone, and it gave off a low whirring sound, causing Link to hear the current time in his head.

When he sat and thought about it, he hadn't seen Saria lately... in fact, he woke up rather late today because she hadn't run up to his tree and greeted him like she did any other morning. He had seen -not to mention heard- Mido scheming and sneaking around the forest the past week, apparently trying to woo Saria, but to little avail. Link thought he was still just an immature boy. He just couldn't get over Mido's annoying pranks, such as making Deku Stick slingshots and shooting Link from across the forest and filling his tree house with Deku Nuts, (which Link wouldn't mind much, because they smelled good... (if only Mido would fill it when Link wasn't inside, sleeping) and now he was trying to make Saria, Link's sole and best friend, fall in love with him? He put Link through all this, only justified by the fact that Link had no fairy. Come to think of it, why was it "justified" for lack of a fairy? Why did that make him inferior? Link thought it would make him seem more mature, more... independent. Link had heard of outsiders keeping red fairies in jars.

[I'm so pathetic! Even non-Kokiri folk fairies...] He trailed off as he remembered where he was.

As he stared into the entrance of the Lost Woods, he remembered the stories he heard about getting lost. He sure didn't want to become a Skull Kid... using a piece of bark he had torn off his tree earlier, he decided to make a map as he went along,in order to avoid confusion. He rummaged around in his pocket for a few minutes, his hand grazing slingshot ammo, a bottle of milk, and a rusty silver key he found behind his house before grabbing the chalk. He was beginning to like this chalk, as it was proving to be useful in more than one instance. He took on quick look before he went in, seeing Mido at the entrance to the Deku Path, A girl sitting on the shop roof, and a boy guarding the exit of the forest. He took a deep breath, made a dot on his map, and slowly walked through.

Beauty. Link could barely take in just how beautiful the Lost Woods were. He looked down at his bark map and drew another dot half an inch above the original one, and carefully connected them with a line. There were three options on which direction to go in, and he decided to go straight again. He winced, not knowing what to expect. When he opened his eyes, he was back in the Kokiri Forest! Not stopping to think about what had just happened, he entered the Lost Woods again, this time going left. As he entered, he saw a Skull Kid dancing on a tall stump. He approached it very carefully with the intent of befriending it, but when he got close, it backflipped off the stump and vanished.

"How the Holodrum?" He asked to nobody.

Seeing that there was only one exit, he took it and gasped when he saw the bridge.

[That must be where the other hole leads!] he thought, with an intelligent feeling. He marked the two clearings with dots and lines, putting an 'X' where the strange hole was. Easily, he made his way back to the original area, and went straight. He saw an old, leafless tree with what seemed to be a crude, one-colored target hanging from its only branch.

"If only I had a slin-" he began.

[Mido's slingshots!] he suddenly remembered.

Looking at his bark chunk, he decided to draw a small star instead of marking this woodland clearing with a circle, and connected the star and the original circle with another line. With a new sense of determination, he ran back to the Kokiri Forest, and jumped on top of Mido's house.

Well, that wasn't the entire truth.

As he climbed the small railing that sectioned off the forest cliff, he got his foot caught in one of the top rungs of the railing. He fell, and narrowly missed a concussion and instead scraped his arms and legs on the rough, pixellated edges of the wall. Slightly bleeding, he limped over to Saria's house for some Deku Gauze. Saria was, to an extent, Link's personal doctor. He once had a bad cold and fever, and she came over, bringing a large pot of soup. She told him she had made the recipe herself, and was thinking about sending it to Castle Town for the annual soup cook-off. He smiled at the idea of the King's messengers dragging a giant trophy through the entrance of the forest. He tried a spoonful of soup , remembering to blow on it first. It tasted like coconut, lime, and barbecued Cuccoo. He poured himself a bowl.

"Is that Cuccoo I taste?" he asked Saria, a sly grin forming on his face.

"Link, killing Cuccoos is illegal, let alone butchering them and putting them in a soup! But yes. I thought it might cure your current ailment."

Link gaped in disbelief, blinking as he held an open-mouthed smile.

"Saria! You badass! I can't believe you would do that!" He exclaimed, breaking into laughter.

Saria blushed.

"Link, I... am I really _one of those?_" She asked, pulling her skirt down, half-wondering if he meant her butt was ugly.

"Saria, it's not a bad thing. And listen! I can breathe again! I think your soup worked!" He hungrily had two more bowls.

Getting a bowl for herself, she kissed him on the cheek. He considered himself lucky to have such a great friend.

Back in Saria's house, he found the Guaze, but Saria wasn't in her house. He hated to think she was avoiding him...

[What if she's with Mido?] he asked himself.

"Why would she be with Mido? She's not stupid! Shut up, me!" he replied, angry at himself for thinking such a thing.

Now, he had two objectives. Find Mido's slingshot, and find Saria.

He missed her already.


	3. Chapter 2: Missions Possible

Chalk, A Legend of Zelda fanfiction

Chapter 2: Missions Possible

Link snuck out of Saria's house, taking the spiral path around the outside of her place. He crept along the randomly placed walkways that for some reason branched off of the house. Avoiding the girl who stood on the last pillar, he jumped down and ran into Mido's house.

[Why the hell are there so many unopened chests in this place? And what's with the freaking stage?]

Link used his best judgment and only opened two of the chests, and they both contained money. Behind one of Mido's potted trees, he found one of the many slingshots that Mido made.

[Yessssss!] Link thought, throwing his fist vertically into the air and slowly bringing it down. He ran out of Mido's house and quickly climbed to the entrance to the Lost Woods. Following his previously made map, he ended up at the target again. Remembering he had no ammo, he picked up a rock and threw it, breaking it into pieces. He took a nicely-sized chunk, and fired it at the target, scoring a perfect bullseye. He tried to do it again, but failed. Seeing that he only had 3 chunks left, he made sure to aim carefull. He hi the three targets, and a Deku Scrub popped out and spit him a brown, string-tie sack. Inside the sack was ammo! He tied the sack to his belt and continued throughthe woods, marking each room and false exit on his bark. His chalk was growing considerably short, and finally he was in a giant clearing, and it looked to him like there was a giant maze after the open doorway.

Being careful to look down each alley before crossing, he darted left and right, back and forth, and all the directions inbetween, finding small ponds, ladders, and Deku Scrubs. After getting hit a few times, Link climbed the ladder he had found and saw a hole on the inside of the maze wall. He tried to get a better look into the hole, and accidentally fell in. Strangely enough, he found himself float down. He opened his eyes, and what laid before him was something unlike anything he had ever seen.

[It's so beautiful!] he thought, taking a couple steps forward.

He touched one of the fairies, and it whooshed and zipped around him until in disappeared. He felt so much better than he did before! He was full of energy, and produced a small wooden bottle he had carved a few years before. Luckily, he still had the cap capped on to the top. He tried to catch a fairy in his little wood bottle, and succeeded. Satisfaction filled his mind, and he stepped back into the light coming from the surface, and was even more surprised to be lifted in the air and sent back up.

As he exited the hole and climbed up the ladder, he saw a long staircase and quiclky ran up it, stopping only once to sidestep an oncoming Deku Nut. As he went up the final staircase, he heard ocarina music becoming louder and louder. He struggled to advance past the last step, and when he had accomplished the feat, bent over, clutching his burning chest and gasped for breath. He looked ahead of him and saw the ruins of an ancient building.

[The Forest Temple! I thought it was just a story!] he thought, provoked by the large, gaping doorway atop the lack of a staircase.

Glancing, by chance, to his lover right, he saw a tree stump, and upon it...

[Good goddesses... she's so beautiful...] he managed mentally.

He slowly walked up to her, and as she finished her lively and jive-worthy melody, she looked, almost seductively, into his eyes.

"Hello, Link. I sensed your presence in the Woods. How did you find your way here?" she asked, her voice hinting at some concealed angst.

"It really was guesswork, and I made a map..." He took it out and showed it to her. "It seems like I forgot to map out this last clearing. It's so beautiful back here..." He fumbled the chalk from his pocket and drew a long rectangle.

"You drew this entire map? You even marked out all the false holes! How did you find the determination?" she asked him, eying some of his fading injuries and running her hand over them.

"Well.. I..." he began, ashamed of what she would think. "I was worried about you. You see, when you didn't wake me up with your usual 'Hello!' I figured something was a little off-kilter... Eventually I got so bored, I picked some bark off of my tree and stole one of Mido's slingshots and headed in here. It took me a while, as you can see, and now that I think about it, I have something for you..."

"What is it?" she asked, leaning both of her hands on his shoulder.

He pulled out his wooden bottle and folded it into her small, soft hands.

"It's really just a bottle but the surprise is inside. Go ahead and open it!" He said reassuringly.

She flipped the cap off, and the fairy sped out, saw Saria, and swirled around her, revitalizing the green-haired Kokiri.

"Link! That was so nice of you! Thank you!" She hugged him, and he smiled like he was getting presents on the Great Deku Tree's birthday. "I have a little something for you. Can I see the chalk?"

He handed it to her very carefully. She walked to the lowest part of the absent staircase and wrote: "_Saria and Link will always be friends_."

"I used up all the chalk! I'm sorry!" she stuttered.

"Don't worry about it! I have a drawer full of chalk sticks!" he said, patting her back as she sat back down.

"How did you manage stealing one of Mido's prized slingshots?" She said, letting a smile consume her face.

"He left one by a potted plant in his house..." he replied, casually rubbing the back of his neck.

Her smile suddenly morphed into a dreadful expression. "Does it have a silver 'M' painted on the bottom?" She asked, now putting one hand on each of his shoulders and looking him square in the face.

"I don't know... why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because that's his favourite one. He tucks it in bed with him at night! We have to get it back to him before he notices its absence!"

"It's going to take forever to re-navigate that maze!" he exclaimed, panic rising in his voice. "Not to mention, about fifteen Deku Scrubs!"

Saria lifted her index finger and pushed it against Link's mouth.

"Don't worry," she said with a sly smile, "I've got this."

Grabbing Link by the hand, she interlocked their fingers and began running down the stairs.

"Nayru's Love!" Saria yelled, and a blue diamond surrounded the two of them, making a _wroo-eh-weh_ noise.

[She's so hot when she's smart!] Link guiltily thought.

Most of the escape was an adrenaline rush, but Link remembered a decent amount. As they ran, they jumped into Deku Scrubs left and right, and the Scrubs died upon contact. Any Nuts that were spit at them were incinerated, and the diamond allowed them to glide over the patches of water. Once they reached the Lost Woods, Link pulled out his bark map to guide Saria, but he quickly realised that She knew where she was going. Link never had to move his feet so fast, and it certainly wasn't the last time he would do so. Upon re-entrance to the Kokiri Forest, they successfully jumped the fence, and Saria let go of Link as the magic faded. He ran to put the slingshot back, and did so with a great sense of accomplishment. He ran back to Saria, and started nervously laughing.

"What do you say to eating dinner at my house tonight?" he asked her, still trying to catch his breath. "I still have some bowls and spoons of yours from last time. And how did you do that blue diamond thing earlier?"

"Oh, great idea! I'm starving!" she said, high on Link's good vibes. "The Great Deku Tree taught me quite a few things, and I've been saving up mana for days. That's why you found me by the Temple."

They approached his tree house, Link not noticing the familiar smell wafting from it. As he climbed the ladder after Saria, (ladies first) he bit his tongue to keep from cursing in front of the girl. His house had been filled with Deku Nuts again.

"MIII-DOOO!" he yelled in the direction of the Deku Path. He got various Kokiri voices laughing in response.

"Listen, Saria, it's getting quite dark... why don't you go make yourself supper while I clear out these Nuts? I promise I'll get your kitchenware back to you tomorrow." he asked, feeling very tired.

"Link?" She softly asked.

"Um... yes?" He responded, unsure of what she was doing.

"Can I stay here and help you clear out the Nuts? We've had so much fun today, and I don't want it to end just yet. If you don't mind waiting for supper, I don't either..." she explained, reaching out, touching his arm, which was growing considerably strong from carrying the Kokiri Sword around.

"Saria, thank you so much. You are literally the only friend that I have... that, and I think the shopkeeper has a crush on me."

Saria snickered and laughed until her stomach hurt, and she and Link began taking the Nuts out of his house. The other Kokiri pulled up some chairs and watched the Deku Nuts flash as they hit the ground. They were also passing around a few bags of Boko Baba Corn, which were freshly popped over the Know-It-All Brother's firepit,

As long as he was with Saria, he didn't mind a thing. He also couldn't wait to eat.


	4. Chapter 3: Dinner Theatre

Chalk, a Legend of Zelda fanficton

Chapter 3: Dinner Theatre

As the other Kokiri took their chairs back to their houses, Link was able to light his house lanterns, allowing him and Saria more time to clear the nuts away. As Link grabbed the last four Deku Nuts, Saria held her arms out and spoke.

"Can I have those? I can use them for our supper tonight!"

Link had completely forgotten about food, and his stomach let out an extraneous growl as he handed the Nuts to her.

"Is it going to be a soup?" he asked her.

"Well, if you want something else, I can alw-" She began, but was cut off by Link.

"Saria, your soups are the best thing I know of. All I can manage to make is Baba sandwiches, and I can never get the Scrubnaise right. I will take anything you make, because it's simply amazing."

Saria, somewhat surprised by his sudden mini-speech, shifted the Nuts to one arm.

"Link, you're so sweet!" She cupped his chin in her free hand, and they stood, looking into eachother's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. Eventually, she snapped out of the daze, and started stammering. "We-well, I b-better get started with s-s-supper, right?" She started edging towards the ladder, not paying attention to how close it was.

"Saria, watch out!" Link yelled, rushing forward to catch her before she fell off his balcony. He grabbed her, one arm on her shoulder, one arm on her back, and pulled her back to safety. "Goddesses, you scared me!" He told her, hugging her fiercely. Her body was still tense, and she was momentarily speechless.

"I think you should climb down first, and then be ready to catch me, should I trip." She said after calming down.

Link backflipped off of the balcony and landed with ease. "Okay, now you can start climbing down. But drop the Nuts to me one by one first."

She did so, and shakily began climbing down. Once she reached the ground, her fairy started randomly flying around and illuminated the bottom of the trunk, allowing Saria to see the scene Link had drawn. She decided to ask him about it over food. She walked over to her house with Link, and he placed the Nuts on her table and awaited her instruction. She asked Link to wait there while she went to get more ingredients. He did wait, and while she was gone they both had thoughts of their own.

[I... she's... why have I never felt this before?] Link pondered.

{Oh, my goddesses!} Saria thought, grabbing some herbs. {So much has happened in a short timespan! I wonder if he feels like I do... why has it taken so long for me to feel this way for him?} She kept gathering ingredients until she could carry no more, stopping but once to yawn.

She began walking to the front of her house when she dropped some of the things she was carr vying. Out of nowhere, Mido appeared and picked them up.

"You _may _ want to join us _ Kokiri _ next time we fill No-fairy's house. I saved you a bag of Baba Corn, and I thought we could share it tonight." He said forcefully, yet quietly, so Link wouldn't hear him.

"Well, I'd be afraid of you two fighting, but you could come in and have supper with us..." she replied, not making eye contact with Mido.

"Gods, Saria... forget the damn No-fairy! He doesn't have any reason to get your attention! Why can't you spend your time with a nice Kokiri like me? That kid is so worthl-" He was cut short by Saria's hand and fingernails grazing his face.

"I have HAD it with you and your constant disrespect for Link! I'm never coming with you, and I don't want your disgusting Corn!" She yelled, throwing the bag at him, spilling it all over his clothes. She hurriedly took her things in side and dropped them on the table. Before Link could ask her what had happened, Mido stormed into her house and grabbed her by the wrists and began dragging her out of the door. Before Mido had even turned his head to look at aforementioned door, Link had stood up and stepped in front of him. All Mido knew was that Link had one hell of a right hook and that there was now a blade against his throat.

All was quiet except for Link's heavy breathing. Still full of adrenaline, Link spoke.

"If you EVER touch her again, gods so help me, I will SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROAT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Link screamed, pressing the Kokiri Sword hard enough against Mido's neck that he drew blood.

"Yes, just let me go, you bastard!" Mido choked.

"That's hardly a way to treat someone with a DAMN SWORD TO YOUR NECK!" Link angrily spat.

"Okay, okay, gods, I'm sorry!" Mido said, this time wondering how stable Link was.

"Now let her go." Link said through clenched teeth, venom dripping from his words, and rightfully so. Mido did as he was told. "Now get your pathetic, useless ass OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Link ordered. Mido also did that. He ran back to his house, but as he ran, he saw faces peering out of other houses, illuminated by the moonlight, and he began to sob as re ran. He ran into his house, and ripped one of his stairways from the wall. It was on a rail system, which made it come off easily. He did it because Mido kept his bed under his big stage thing. He dove into bed, wishing to die in his sleep.

Back in Saria's house, Link and Saria were embracing eachother. They had started as soon as Mido had been kicked out. No words. Nothing needed to be said. Eventually Link spoke again.

"Saria, I hope you can forgive me for swearing... because I feel this is the perfect time for me to tell you something. Saria, I... I... lo..." He started to say, but she only put a finger to his lips and waited. Seemingly, eternities passed as they listened to the different forest animals make nocturnal noises.

"Link, now is not the best time. We should eat and go to sleep." she said. She began crushing ingredients together, but after two handfuls, she stopped. She started weeping, and told Link how scared she had been. She began blubbering, and Link simply led her to the table and had her sit down. After he listened to her, she started dozing off. Once she was asleep, he carefully picked her up, and carried her to his house. He climbed the ladder, and took her inside. He laid her down on his bed and covered her up with his blanket. He leaned against the wall, meaning to watch her all night. He started dozing off as well and slumped down, sitting on the floor. It had been quite the day.

In the morning, Saria awoke and had no idea where she was, until she saw Link sprawled out on the floor.

[Of course he gave me his bed.] she thought, smiling at him. Suddenly he sat up, blinking rapidly. He looked over at Saria, who was, in turn, looking back at him. He scratched the back of his neck.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep... at least you're safe, yeah?" he groggily asked.

"Yes, I am. I feel a lot better now. I thought today you and I could do something special, since you practically saved me last night..." she replied, blushing and looking away.

"Well, it's not like I was going to let him steal you away from me. He could have hurt you." Link stated, matter-of-factly.

"Anyway, let me make some breakfast for us quick, and then we can be off." She continued.

"There's no need for that. I mean, I usually have some berries and stuff. I picked them a few days ago, and if I keep them in the shade, they don't spoil as fast. Hopefully you won't mind. I can even take the rest with us in this bag!" he explained, picking up a large sack from beneath his bed, opening it to Saria, who saw that it was empty.

He began filling the bag, but dropped it. He bent over to pick it up, and Saria giggled to herself.

{He's so cute!} she thought, covering her mouth.

He finished packing the berries and took Saria's hand. "Lead the way?" He gestured towards the door. 

As they reached his balcony, he let go of her hand and backflipped off of of the landing once more.

"I told you to stop that! You'll get hurt! Then where will I be?" she cried, trying not to laugh. She secretly thought it was amazing when he did that.

As she climbed down, Link again took her hand and paused as she walked slightly in front of him. Link noticed that Mido wasn't in his usual spot. In fact, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Link shrugged it off and followed after Saria, interlocking their fingers. They climbed to the Lost Woods, and made their way back to The Sacred Meadow.

"Link, let me stand on your back and get on top of the wall. Then I'll pull you up and we can jump across the maze!" she said, pointing to a low part of the wall.

"Ok. When we get back, remind me to make a ladder." He stood, ready for her to stand on him. She did.

[She's not heavy at all! Gods I feel good right now.]

She hoisted herself up, and reached down to pull Link up, just as she promised. Once they were both up, they began hopping across the mini-chasms that made up the maze. When they got to the end, he jumped down, and told her to jump; he would catch her. She jumped, and he noticed in the moment she was in his arms that everything felt right. He was in this trance-like state until she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"You can let me go now, silly!" She said, laughing at his dumbfounded expression. They climbed both stairways, and what they saw was not a welcome sight.


	5. Chapter 4: Mido's Games

Chalk, a Legend of Zelda facfiction

A/N: When the Great Deku Tree speaks, you will know. Then, I don't have to say "Blah blah blah," he said. Deku tree will be Bold Italics. It's pretty sweet.

Chapter 4: Mido's Games

Silence had fallen.

A loud SMACK echoed through the forest. A red handprint, the size of a child's, appeared on Link's face. Link couldn't avoid it, as he was bound by the hands and feet and propped up against a Gossip Stone.

"LINK!" Saria screamed as the Know-it-All Brothers held her arms behind her.

"Noble little No-fairy..." Mido said, grabbing Link's chin and turning it towards him, seeing that Link's eyes were fixed on something else. He followed Link's gaze. "What's this?" He read the chalk writing. "Saria and Link will always be friends." Hespat on it and rubbed it away with Link's now empty berry sack, "Not if I can help it," Mido muttered.

"Leave her ALONE!" Link yelled, before Mido kicked him upside the head.

"You want to play hero? I'm the leader of this village, and that's something you're going to learn to respect. Give me the sword." One of the Kokiri threw Mido the Kokiri Sword, which Mido caught, without even glancing at it. He began poking his neck with it where Link had poked him last night, once again drawing blood. "We need to give Saria some bruises, or The Great Deku Tree won't believe us." He nodded to the shopkeeper, who raised his fist to Saria, faltered, and lowered his clenched hand.

"I can't do it. For one reason, I really like Saria. She's never been mean to me, and sometimes she'll sit in the shop and keep me company. Second of all, Link is my best customer. In fact, just this morning he forked over forty rupees and bought a Deku Shield, the one he's wearing now. I knew I wouldn't be able to hit her, so I'd prepared for this."

He ran over to Link, pulled out a small knife, and cut the ropes on his hands and feet. "You're also really cute," the Shopkeeper whispered into Link's ear. The Shopkeeper headbutted Mido, causing him to drop the Kokiri Sword, which Link picked up.

"Run, Link! Get out of the Kokiri Fore-" he began, before getting punched in the face by Mido. Mido walked over and viciously landed a blow to Saria's temple, knocking her out. He then picked her up and ran back to the Deku Tree's Meadow.

"Great Deku Tree! Great Deku Tree!" he called, faking the urgency in his voice.

"_**What is it, my child?" **_ The Deku Tree's voice boomed, echoing loudly in the small area.

"It's Link, o father, look what he's done to your daughter, Saria, and what he's done to me!" He told the monumental tree, pointing to Saria's bruises (inflicted by Mido on the trip to the Meadow) and his own injury.

"_**And where is he now?" **_the tree asked, saving his rage for later.

"He ran out of the forest, and he has stolen the Kokiri Sword!"

"_**I will alert the Hylian patrol, and if he is seen in Hyrule Field, they will escort him back here. Lay Saria down in front of me, and get some bandages for yourself."**_

"Yes, o father." Mido said, bowing before walking away.

As he grew out of the tree's earshot, Mido began to grin. The grin led to a snicker, and the snicker to full fledged laughter. He was too busy laughing to see the Shopkeeper run to the Deku Tree's Meadow.

The Great Deku Tree was healing Saria and making her bruises go away by reciting ancient Hylian words. Slowly, he exhaled, venting out magic vapors. Saria inhaled them, and she began to awaken.

"_**How are you feeling, my daughter?" **_The giant tree asked the green-haired girl.

"Great Deku Tree! Great Deku Tree!" The shopkeeper yelled, before she could answer.

_**Deja vu... **_The Great Deku Tree thought. **_"What is it, my son?"_**

"Mido gave Saria those bruises, and Mido knocked her unconscious!" he shouted frantically.

"_**Is that correct, Saria?"**_

"Yes, o father, it is." She replied.

"_**Bring him before me."**_

Link sat outside the entrance to the Lost Woods bridge, breathing heavily and gazing around in the new environment that he found himself in.

[I can't explore this just yet! I need to make sure Saria is okay!] he thought, increasingly worried about his friend.

He ran back through the woods.

Mido's laughter was short-lived as he heard his name being called.

"_**MIII-DOOO!"**_

Mido handn't even the time to think of a swear. He ran as fast as he could, hopipng that his plan hadn't been ruined. If it had... he was so screwed... all he had wanted was Saria, but that want suddenly turned into a hateful vendetta for Link. Why did Link get all of Saria's attention, and not Mido? What made him so worth it? Mido was a leader, he should have first choice of women, and not that No-fairy!

He reached the Meadow, and winced when he saw the Great Deku Tree.

"_**It has been made known to me that YOU are the one responsible for Saria's bruises and temporary concussion. What do you say in defense to that?"**_

Mido stared blankly for a few minutes, and finally Looked up as Link tapped him on the shoulder.

"The Great Deku Tree is being very gracious to you right now," Link began. "I would respect him and ANSWER the question."

Mido stuttered. "I... I... wanted to-to get Link b-banished from the f-f-f-forest."

"_**Ah yes, Link. Is it true that you are responsible for the injury to Mido's neck?"**_

"Yes, o father, I am responsible, but would you allow me to explain myself?" Link asked hopefully in response.

"_**Yes, Link you may"**_

Link explained everything that had happened the previous night, and when he had finished, The Deku Tree was quick to speak.

"_**That is quite the list of wrongdoings, Mido, and I would not have chosen you to become leader if I had known this would be the result of it. I am ashamed of you, and it is time to receive your punishment. Enter, my son." **_The Great Deku Tree's giant, gaping mouth opened, and Mido slowly started walking into it. **_"You will be quarantined inside me for a week at minimum, and will not exit me until your hate has left you. There is water, and there is food, I await your return."_**

Mido looked back one last time at the three people he had hurt. He couldn't see past the shopkeep's poker face, Link had donned a stern face, and Saria wouldn't look at him at all. "Saria," he called softly, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She still didn't look at him. He began sobbing, and walked inside the great tree, and the mouth closed.

"_**Now go, my children, and continue your day. Link, I want you to stay here for a short time." **_Link sat down.

"I'll wait on your treehouse, Link." Saria whispered, walking away with the shopkeeper.

"_**Mido said that you ventured outside the forest. Is this true?" **_

"Yes, Great Deku Tree." Link responded.

"_**Very good. You obviously are aware that you are not Kokiri."**_

"Yeah, I kinda figured that... having no fairy kinda gave it away."

"_**You have no fairy? Did you not get the one I sent you this morning?"**_

Link shook his head, and far away, a Keese burped.

"_**I see. That is rather odd. Allow me to tell you a quick story."**_

Link listened intently, for it would have been rude for him not to. When it was over, Link was dismissed, and went to find Saria. He went to the shop first, where he gave the shopkeeper a hug and thanked him for his valor earlier. The shopkeep blushed and looked away. Link left the shop, and marched directly to his house, and climbed the ladder as noiselessly as he could. Saria was inside reading his list of achievements. He stood watching her for a while, admiring her beauty.

"Honey, I'm home!" Link said, laughing. Link's laughing was also short lived, because he was forced to stop laughing by Saria's lips. Finally, after all the torment, after all the fright, after the games Mido tried to play... Saria and Link both got what they wanted: eachother. The kiss didn't last long, And they looked back into eachother's eyes. Link kissed her again. This time, it lasted much longer. And Link spoke afterwards. "So... you'll be staying with me now, right?" Saria happily nodded, and Link began moving her things from her house to his. As he moved her things, she cleaned up from the meal that was never cooked. Seeing the four Deku Nuts on her table gave her an idea.

"Link!" She called. "Take two of these Deku Nuts, and let's throw them at Mido's house!"

Soon after she said that, four distinct snaps rang through the forest. Half an hour later, Link had finished getting Saria's objects moved, and it was starting to get dark. She led him up into his house, and dug around in a wooden chest until she found a small, eg-shaped flute with a triangular, green, inlaid stone.

"This is for you. I still owe you kisses, but we'll get to that later. For now, take this ocarina. I made it myself, and enchanted the stone. The enchantment detects magic in the notes you play, and if you play certain notes in the correct order, it acts like a spell, which is then cast. I'm sure you'll find it useful. I have one too, and the first song I teach you will allow us to communicate telepathically."

She taught him the song, and he played it back after numerous times of error.

[This won't be as easy as I had anticipated...] he thought, staring into the ocarina as the song resonated and registered in the stone.

You learned Saria's Song! The ocarina seemed to tell him.

"Do you like it?" Saria asked him, interrupting his stare down with the wooden instrument.

"Truthfully, it reflects on it;s creator." Link said, making Saria nervous. "The reason I think that is because it is beautiful." He finished, earning him another kiss.


	6. Author's Notes II: Revenge of The Author

Chalk, a Legend of Zelda fanfiction

Author's Notes II: Revenge of The Author

Ok. Here's this week's dilemma. After writing Mido's Games, I left my laptop power cord at my grandma's house where I was staying.

Yeah. Smooth move, right? It was even on my list of things to grab.

Well, I'm writing this on my Mac, but for some reason I can't add it to the story, I can only upload it to the Document Manager, so I'm not going to write until I get my cord back. Please, review my chapters up until now, so I can have some extra motivation when I get it back. Thank you, and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.


End file.
